Janus
by euphoria814
Summary: Alternate Universe bez współśnienia, gdzie Eames i Arthur są detektywami policji i nieprzypadkowo zaczyna grasować morderca.


Ciało jest sztywne i sine. Jeden otwór po kuli w skroni ofiary sugeruje jednoznacznie przyczynę śmierci, ale zespół patologów i tak jest zobligowany do sekcji. Ich czarna furgonetka zaparkowała zresztą już u wejścia parku. Eames czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Nie tylko ze względu na sam fakt, że znają ofiarę. Po prostu ta śmierć nie ma kompletnie sensu. Fisher niczego nie badał. Nie brał udziału w żadnym poważnym śledztwie od prawie pół roku, odkąd wziął urlop zdrowotny. Do pracy wrócił zresztą niecałe dwa dni temu i nie wyszedł nawet zza biurka. Nie jest więc zaskoczony, że eleganckie volvo parkuje zaraz za doktorami śmierć – zawsze spóźnionymi, ale wszystkowiedzącymi. Do jutra będą mieli spis miejsc, w których Fisher był tuż po wyjściu z pracy.  
\- Kurwa – mówi, rozpoznając jedynego detektywa z kryminalnej, którego nie chciał dzisiaj zobaczyć.  
Browning podnosi głowę znad notatnika i zerka we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Kurwa – zgadza się z nim.  
Ze wszystkich ludzi detektyw Arthur Thomas w swoim zwyczajowym trzyczęściowym garniturze pojawia się na miejscu zbrodni, po dżentelmeńsku pomagając koleżance – Ariadne, jak przypomina sobie Eames – przejść przez krawężnik. Kobieta grzęźnie w błocie, ale dzielnie brnie do przodu.  
\- Co tutaj mamy? – pyta Arthur zerkając na denata i Eames krzywi się. – Dlaczego wezwano was? – dodaje nie kryjąc niezadowolenia.  
Eames nie pamięta, żeby widział mężczyznę uśmiechającego się. Dziwi się, że Arthur mimo to nie ma tak całkiem nieruchomej twarzy. Zmarszczki wokół ust świadczą o tym, że czasem zdarza mu się szarpnąć na ten wyjątkowo ludzki grymas. Może trenuje go przed lustrem z nadzieją, że kiedyś – może w niedalekiej przyszłości – uda mu się w końcu uśmiechnąć.  
\- Fisher należy, należał do naszego wydziału – poprawia się Browning. – Lat trzydzieści, kawaler, wyszedł z pracy około osiemnastej i nie dotarł do domu. Sąsiedzi nie widzieli go od wczorajszego ranka. Cały dzień spędził na komisariacie – mówi jego partner znudzonym tonem.  
Arthur nie notuje. Jest znany ze swojej doskonałej pamięci. Ariadne natomiast rozgląda się wokół zapoznając się z terenem. Patolodzy nieopodal badają wstępnie ciało rozmawiając półgłosem. Eames odwraca wzrok tylko na chwilę, gdy Mal wyciąga wyjątkowo długi termometr i bez wahania wbija go w miejsce, gdzie Fisher na pewno ma wątrobę.  
\- Zginął pomiędzy ósmą, a dziewiątą wieczorem – informuje ich kobieta i wyciera sprzęt.  
Chwilę potem ciało zostaje zapakowane w czarny worek.  
\- Czekał tutaj na kogoś – zaczyna Ariadne.  
\- Na kontakt? – pyta Arthur. – To nie wygląda na wojnę gangów. Jeden czysty strzał, najprawdopodobniej ze sporej odległości. Zabójca użył tłumika – dodaje, patrząc na Eamesa, jakby jego opinia teraz nagle się liczyła.  
Browning odchrząkuje znacząco przerywając ich krótką wymianę spojrzeń.  
\- Widzę niedopałki papierosów. Zlecę technikom przeszukanie terenu, chociaż sądzę, że nie znajdziemy narzędzia zbrodni – ciągnie dalej Ariadne.  
Arthur kiwa głową i marszczy brwi.  
\- Kto był jego partnerem? – pyta mężczyzna rzeczowo.  
\- Fisher wrócił dwa dni temu z dłuższego urlopu. Nie przydzielono mu jeszcze partnera ani sprawy – odzywa się pierwszy raz Eames.  
\- Nie bierzecie pod uwagę, że to porachunki – zaczyna nagle Arthur marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej. – Będziemy musieli przesłuchać wasz wydział. Każdego, kto miał kontakt z ofiarą przez ostatnie miesiące. – dodaje.  
\- Miał na imię Fisher – warczy Eames i Arthur patrzy na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Oczywiście, chociaż jestem pewien, że to raczej jego nazwisko – odpyskuje mężczyzna po czym odwraca się na pięcie i zostawia ich samych.

Eames nie wyobraża sobie, żeby ten dzień mógł być jeszcze gorszy, ale jednak. Arthur jest już na ich piętrze, gdy wracają z Browningiem na posterunek. Detektyw wyjątkowo ma przy sobie notes i zapisuje jakieś luźne uwagi, którymi sypią ich koledzy. Eames ma ochotę warknąć, że współpracują z wrogiem, ale wie, że to byłoby wielce dziecinne i naganne. Sami nie poprowadzą tego śledztwa, nie mają uprawnień, ale Arthur jest skuteczny. Oboje z Ariadne błyszczą na trzecim piętrze kryminalnych jako miejscowe gwiazdy. Nikt do tej pory nie zamykał tak spraw jak oni – niemal nieomylni.  
Wie, że oboje są skrupulatni i dokładni, i może to, że są tak dobrzy wkurza go najbardziej.  
\- Skarbie, widzę, że się zadomawiasz – sarka, gdy podchodzą bliżej.  
Arthur oczywiście ignoruje go, ale pozostali chichoczą, a tyle mu wystarczy. Thomas może i jest bohaterem u siebie, ale to jest jego teren. Teren Eamesa i nie powinien o tym ani na chwilę zapominać.  
Detektyw w końcu podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego obojętnie, a potem zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę, gdy ze swojego biura wychodzi Kapitan Saito. Szef Eamesa kiwa na nich obu palcem i Eames już czuje, że to co nastąpi wcale mu się nie podoba. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie wyciągnął na wierzch ich wzajemnej antypatii. Jeszcze w zasadzie niczego nie zrobił, więc Arthur nie mógł się poskarżyć.  
Drzwi gabinetu zamykają się za nimi z jękiem. Ariadne jako jedyna kobieta ewidentnie czuje się nieswojo, ale tym bardziej się prostuje. Wysokie obcasy jednak nie dodają jej pewności, o którą zapewne zabiegała.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Kapitanem Cobbem i doszliśmy do wniosku, że potrzebujemy przeprowadzenia śledztwa dwupoziomowo – zaczyna Saito.  
Nie wskazuje nikomu krzesła. Eames jednak zajmuje swoje ulubione i prycha, gdy Arthur podsuwa drugie Ariadne.  
\- Pierwsza grupa prześwietli sprawy, którymi zajmował się Fisher. Detektyw Thomas znalazł w jego dzienniku dość tajemniczy zapis dotyczący wczorajszego spotkania – ciągnie dalej Saito. – Druga grupa zajmie się tropem niezwiązanym z prowadzonymi przez niego śledztwami – dodaje.  
\- Bierzemy sprawy – mówi natychmiast Eames.  
Gangi i zorganizowana przestępczość to ich działka. Nie chce kogoś obcego na swoim podwórku i ma nadzieję, że Saito to rozumie. Kapitan jednak patrzy na niego pełen nagany, jakby go nie znał.  
\- Kapitan Cobb zasugerował zmianę partnerów, żeby uniknąć angażowania emocjonalnego w sprawę naszego wydziału. Uznaliśmy jednak, że stanowimy jednak zbyt cenne źródło informacji, aby całkiem nas wykluczyć – tłumaczy Saito i coś nagle przeskakuje w głowie Eamesa, bo dochodzi do niego, że czeka go najgorszych paręnaście dni w historii jego służby. – Detektyw Berlage i Browning będą drugą drużyną. Wam, panowie, pozostawiam kwestie odkryte przez detektywa Thomasa – dodaje Saito i Eames nie może zmusić się do tego, żeby spojrzeć na zesztywniałego z jego lewej Arthura.  
Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy i to jedyna pociecha.  
\- Skarbie – zaczyna zanim zdąża się powstrzymać i Kapitan znowu gani go wzrokiem.  
Ariadne i Browning już szepczą gdzieś za jego plecami, więc zmusza się do wstania. Wskazuje dłonią drogę Arthurowi, ale detektyw jest już na zewnątrz i drapie się nerwowo po szczęce.  
\- Odkąd ofiara nie miała przydzielonego partnera – zaczyna Thomas, ale Eames ucina go szybko.  
\- Fisher – przypomina głucho. Może nie byli z facetem zbyt blisko, ale należy mu się chociaż trochę szacunku.  
\- Odkąd nikt nie ma pojęcia czym się zajmował, musimy prześwietlić teczki, o które prosił z archiwum – mówi Arthur.  
Eames właśnie tego się spodziewał – papierkowej roboty. Mężczyzna nawet wygląda na takiego, który z przyjemnością zaszyłby się w czystym biurze i nie wychodził na zewnątrz, żeby ograniczyć kontakt z nieklimatyzowanym powietrzem. Kryminalni podobno na swoim piętrze nawet ekspres robiący latte. Nie, żeby przepadał za czymś takim, ale to tłumaczyło dlaczego Arthur wydawał się zawsze taki ospały. Brak kofeiny mu nie służył.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie – mówi zatem i prowadzi go do następnych drzwi.  
Alice mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, gdy prosi o akta, które przez ostatni rok przeglądał Fisher. Kobieta pracuje w wydziale ponad dwadzieścia lat i ma już przygotowane cztery ogromne pudła. Eames ponosi od razu trzy, gdy widzi, że Arthur zaczyna rozpinać mankiety swojej koszuli. Nie może też powstrzymać prychnięcia, ale mężczyzna jak zawsze ignoruje go.  
\- Jestem tuż za tobą, skarbie – rzuca jeszcze, gdy Arthur prowadzi ich do najwyraźniej wyznaczonego dla nich pomieszczenia, bo Ariadne rozkłada tam już wielką białą tablicę, a Browning stara się nie wyglądać na oszołomionego jej notatkami.  
Oczywiście mu się nie udaje. Kobieta jest naprawdę dobrym śledczym, chociaż jak na jego gust za dużo paple. Czasem zastanawia się jak się dogadują z wiecznie pochmurnym i małomównym Arthurem.  
\- Podałam Mal nasze numery bezpośrednie i proponuję wymieniać się informacjami raz dziennie. Sporą część czasu spędzimy w terenie, więc zostawiajcie na tablicy notki – mówi Ariadne. – Ustaliliśmy z Peterem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli uderzymy najpierw do znajomych na posterunku podczas, gdy wy zajmiecie się aktami – dodaje i Eames nie może nie zerknąć na Browninga, który wręcz promienieje.  
\- Peterem, co? – pyta i prycha.  
Arthur ignoruje go, rozkładając się wygodnie na kanapie. Otwiera pierwsze pudło i pochyla się nad teczką. Bez słowa zabiera się za pracę i Eames zastanawia się czy mężczyzna zaprotestowałby, gdyby się teraz z Browningiem urwali. Arthur jest pieprzonym indywidualistą. Cholernie skutecznym, ale indywidualistą, a Eames takich nie cierpi.

Mijają dwa dni i wiedzą jeszcze mniej niż na początku. Lista podejrzanych wydłuża się niebezpiecznie, więc Arthur siada do bazy danych i wyklucza tych, którzy siedzą za kratkami. Wypisuje ich na osobnej liście jako tych niepewnych, a Eames nie mówi ani słowa. Taktyka mężczyzny jest dobra. Nawet zza kratek macki niektórych sięgają daleko.  
Eames zauważa, że Arthur w zasadzie nie jest znowuż tak milczący i obojętny. Mężczyzna czasem, w bardzo rzadkich przypadkach uśmiecha się. Ariadne jest jedyną przyczyną jego zmiany nastroju. Chociaż to jest tak nieczęste, że naprawdę na palcach jednej ręki mógłby zliczyć razy, gdy Arthur otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć coś z własnej woli, a co nie dotyczyło sprawy, którą prowadzili.  
To jednak jest jakiś początek.  
Pamięta jak pierwszy raz spotkał młodego, dopiero co przydzielonego do jednostki detektywa. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem koledzy z wydziału podpuścili Arthura, żeby wyciął komuś kawał i uprzedzili z kolei chłopaków od nich, że Thomas może się szwendać po ich piętrze. A jednak – mężczyzna zebrał przez tydzień konieczne informacje i w tydzień od ostrzeżenia Eames wymył się w różowej farbie. Dobę skrobał skórę zanim nabrała normalnego koloru. Na domiar tego Arthur nie wydawał się ani trochę skruszony. Patrzył na niego obojętnie, gdy Eames pluł się.  
Jakoś potem wypełzła informacja, że Thomas jest gejem i został przydzielony do ich jednostki w ramach wyrównywania szans. I Eames naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko, ale zawsze twierdził, że istnieje spora różnica pomiędzy gejami, a ciotami. A wiecznie wypacykowany, pachnący Arthur wyglądał mu na jedną z tych wyjątkowo kolorowych ciot, które psuły całej reszcie społeczności reputację.  
Teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że jego pierwsze wrażenie było prawidłowe. Arthur siedział z latte w dłoni, a na stoliku leżała podkładka pod kubek, którą mężczyzna musiał przynieść z domu. Brakowało im tylko kwiatków.  
\- Pan Lee wyszedł zza kratek siedem dni temu – mówi mężczyzna i Eames zerka przelotnie na zdjęcie młodego Chińczyka.  
\- Kulka w łeb to nie jest metoda Triady – rzuca, ale Arthur nie wydaje się zdziwiony jego reakcją.  
\- Wiem, ale nie szkodzi zapytać. Chcemy, żeby wiedzieli, że szukamy. Zdenerwowani zaczną popełniać błędy – tłumaczy cierpliwie i Eames ma ochotę się roześmiać.  
\- Spytać Triady? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, ale Thomas sięga już po swój płaszcz.  
Siada mimo wszystko do jego samochodu i wjeżdżają do chińskiej dzielnicy. Nadał już komunikat przez radio, chociaż chyba wszyscy policjanci w okolicy pewnie stwierdzą, że to głupi żart. Takie metody na pewno sprawdzały się w wydziale zabójstw, gdy przesłuchiwali jednorazowych morderców, którzy zabijali pod wpływem strachu lub innej równie silnej emocji. Gangi zabijają z zimną krwią.  
Parkują przed chińską restauracją i Eames czuje się tak, jakby to była klisza z jakiegoś filmu. Arthur sprawdza swój pistolet i wkłada go z powrotem do kabury. Jakimś cudem zmieścił jeszcze cokolwiek pod tą wąską marynarką. Eames wręcz przeciwnie – nie zamierza chować broni. Podobnie jak odznaki, którą ma wpiętą w pasek spodni tak, aby była doskonale widoczna. Znają go na dzielnicy i nie ma powodu udawać, że jest tutaj w roli tajniaka.  
Wchodzą do przydymionego wnętrza i Arthur się krztusi. Ktoś otwarcie śmieje się i Eames nie może nie przewrócić oczami, klnąc pod nosem. Tyle jeśli chodziło o pierwsze wrażenie.  
\- Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z panem Lee, Stephenem Lee – zaczyna Arthur, gdy łapie jedną z kelnerek.  
Dziewczyna jest tak przestraszona, że ucieka. Nic nowego, ale detektyw nie daje za wygraną i dorywa kolejną. Zanim Eames zdąża go powstrzymać Arthur przytrzymuje jedną z córek Lee, a to oznacza tylko kłopoty. Nawet tutaj panują pewne zasady, a nie ruszać córeczek gangstera jest naczelną.  
Później wszystko toczy się szybko. Arthur zostaje gdzieś odepchnięty, a Eames uderza pierwszego z brzegu napastnika. Dziewczyny chowają się za ladą. Eames nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, żeby zastanowić się co dalej, ale sądzi, że najsensowniejszym byłoby przedarcie się do wyjścia. Cholerny detektyw z kryminalnej jednak zmierza w kompletnie złym kierunku i kiedy Eames ma ułamek sekundy, żeby zerknąć na mężczyznę ten jest już przetrzymywany przez dwóch chińczyków.  
Radiowozy nie pojawią się tutaj wcześniej jak za kilka minut, więc Eames klnie ponownie i uderza kolbą pistoletu kolejnego napastnika. Kolejna zasada – zacznij strzelać, a oni też zaczną strzelać.  
Ktoś podwija mankiety Arthura i dłoń mężczyzny, ta sama, którą ten dotknął córki Lee, ląduje nad kominkiem. Eames spodziewa się krzyku albo chociaż jęku, ale Thomas korzystając z rozproszenia napastników uderza jednego łokciem, a drugiego kopie tam, gdzie ewidentnie nie wypada mężczyźnie.  
\- Trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby mnie złamać – mówi jeszcze Arthur i nokautuje stojącego mu na drodze ochroniarza.  
Drzwi, do których próbował się przebić, otwierają się nagle i staje w nich Lee. Nie jest zaskoczony zamieszaniem i jego stoicyzm z miejsca denerwuje Eamesa. Jest jak chińska odmiana Arthura.  
\- Pan Stephen Lee? – pyta uprzejmie Thomas. – Chcielibyśmy zadać kilka pytań – dodaje doskonale neutralnym tonem, jak gdyby nikt mu przed chwilą nie próbował usmażyć dłoni.  
Lee wydaje się pod wrażeniem i Eames nienawidzi obu jeszcze bardziej.

To nie Lee. Nawet nie pamiętał Fishera.  
Kiedy docierają na posterunek kilka osób zerka na nich podejrzliwie i Eames wie czemu. Nigdy dotąd nie potrzebował wsparcia, żeby po prostu uciąć sobie pogadankę z szefem mafii. Nikt nie powie jednak, że nie planuje niczego na przód, bo o tym, że będą problemy wiedział już na długo zanim wysiedli z Thomasem z samochodu.  
Ariadne doskakuje do Arthura, gdy tylko wchodzą do tymczasowego biura. Kobieta chyba najchętniej rozebrałaby mężczyznę, żeby upewnić się, że jest w jednym kawałku, ale hamuje się, gdy Thomas zerka na nią karcąco.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi machając na nią ręką.  
Mokra plama na rękawie koszuli świadczy tylko o tym, że rana zaczęła się już w pełni tworzyć. Cholerne oparzenia zawsze stały w pierwszej trójce rzeczy, których Eames unikał, paradoksalnie jak ognia. Arthurowi jednak nawet powieka nie drga, gdy Ariadne bezpardonowo dobiera się do jego guzików.  
\- Cholera – jęczy kobieta. – Co to jest?  
Mężczyzna spogląda na nią beznamiętnie i opuszcza rękaw, chowając zaczerwienione miejsce, z którego zaczyna się wysączać już płyn.  
\- Jedź na pogotowie – radzi Ariadne, ale Thomas po prostu wyjmuje z niewielkiej lodówki woreczek lodu i przez koszulę przykłada go do skóry.  
\- Naprawdę powinieneś jechać na pogotowie – popiera ją nagle Browning i Eames zaczyna się czuć jak w Twilight Zone.  
\- Matko numer jeden i matko numer dwa, macie chyba ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż kwoczenie – mówi, ignorując zirytowane fuknięcie kobiety. – Zabiorę nasze najdroższe kochanie do lekarza, ale najpierw musimy wytłumaczyć Saito co to za zamieszanie było w dzielnicy chińskiej – dodaje i Arthur przewraca oczami.  
\- Nic, czego nie przewidziałbym wcześniej – stwierdza mężczyzna i Eames ma ochotę mu przywalić.  
Żebra bolą go jak diabli, a pan doskonały wydaje się poza oparzeniem nienaruszony. Zaczyna wydawać mu się, że Arthur jest jakimś pieprzonym robotem, androidem, który kiedyś zastąpi ich na ulicach Nowego Yorku. Nie jest to przyjemna myśl. Nie chciałby dostać od takiego mandatu, a co dopiero zostać zatrzymany za bójkę w barze. Coś cały czas podpowiada mu, że ludzie tak bezosobowi jak Arthur strzelają bez emocji, bez wahania, bo utracili już część swojego człowieczeństwa.  
Eames bynajmniej nie uważa się za wielkiego humanistę, ale zawsze zastanawia się dwa razy zanim pociągnie za spust. Ma wątpliwości czy Arthur pamięta każdego kogo postrzelił lub zastrzelił. A słyszał, że detektyw ma pewne oko, bo krążyły legendy o tym jak wyratował Ariadne z rąk zabójcy, którego szukali przez dwa miesiące. Nic dziwnego, że w jej oczach mężczyzna urósł do rangi prywatnego boga.  
Pamiętać jednak powinien, że nim nie jest. Nie jest nieomylny.  
\- Mogliśmy obaj zginąć – warczy wściekły spoglądając na Arthura, który wykreśla z tablicy Lee.  
\- Mogłeś zostać w samochodzie – odpowiada beznamiętnie Thomas.

ooo

Browning zabiera go do baru. Przeważnie Peter nie jest fanem upijania się w tygodniu, ale po takim dniu należy im się coś. Ariadne gada nawet więcej niż się spodziewali, a Arthur… Arthur jest po prostu nie do zniesienia.  
Barman nalewa im już piąte piwo, gdy Browning zaczyna chichotać bez powodu.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – pyta Eames.  
\- Ta mała powiedziała mi, że Arthur jest bardziej pochmurny niż zwykle, bo zerwał z chłopakiem – odpowiada i śmieje się jak głupi.  
Eames też zaczyna rechotać, chociaż za cholerę nie wie czemu. Alkohol jest jednak zbawieniem ludzkości.  
\- Mała cały czas nawija o nim jakby to był święty Arthur, a nie Arthur-Jestem-Robotem-Thomas – dodaje Browning i znowu zaczynają się śmiać. – Chociaż trzeba mu przyznać, że ma jaja. Jak sobie przypomnę ciebie w różowej farbie – urywa i zanosi się śmiechem. – Zdaje się, że jest jeden zero dla sztywniaka.  
Eames krzywi się i dopija kufel, ale nie zamawia nowego. Zamiera, bo Browning zaczyna już płakać na samo wspomnienie, a to wkurza go chyba najbardziej. Był pośmiewiskiem przez prawie pół roku. Dlatego zaczął nazywać Arthura 'Skarbem', ale najwyraźniej trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby ruszyć Arthura bez duszy.  
\- Swoją drogą to idiotyzm, że on strzela takie fochy, gdy pieprzenie mu się kończy – ciągnie dalej Peter. – Ty w zasadzie po prostu szukasz kogoś innego do pieprzenia – zanosi się śmiechem.  
W głowie Eamesa zaczyna klarować się plan i, gdy mówi o nim Browningowi, mężczyzna spada z krzesła chichocząc jak opętany.

Drugie ciało znajdują w tym samym parku, ale przy innym wejściu. Irytujące jest to, że ofiara jest zwykłym podrzędnym urzędnikiem. Nigdy nie maczała palców przy niczym, co mogłoby zostać uznane za niebezpieczne. Jedyne co łączy ofiary to praca na tym samym posterunku, na ICH posterunku, co najważniejsze.  
Eames prawie liczy na to, że grupy zostaną rozwiązane i do gry wkroczy wydział wewnętrzny, ale Ariadne na spotkaniu wspomina coś o bonusach kooperacji i fakcie, że dwie grupy śledczych są lepsze niż jedna. Browning wspiera ją tak mocno, że Eamesowi przez głowę prześlizguje się myśl, że być może ze sobą sypiają, co jest śmieszne. Peter jest sporo po pięćdziesiątce i za pół roku odchodzi na emeryturę co może być powodem, dla którego odsunęli ich od normalnej pracy. Większe szanse, że ktoś z wydziału walki z zorganizowaną przestępczością dożyje przejścia na emeryturę. Wie jak o nich mówią.  
Ariadne nie ma więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Podobnie jak Arthur wygląda na uczniaka, który dopiero skończył akademię, ale milczy, bo umysł kobiety jest niesamowity.  
Tym razem, gdy dzielą się pracą – Browning i Ariadne szukają powiązań pomiędzy ofiarami – młoda kobieta i młody mężczyzna, pracujący na posterunku siedemnastym. Bla, bla, bla.  
Tymczasem on i Arthur śledzą jednego z podejrzanych, żeby upewnić się, że narzeczony ofiary nie ma kochanki. Znajomi pary twierdzą oczywiście inaczej i motyw chociaż nie pasuje do profilu, byłby idealny. Wszystko wydaje się zbyt proste, gdy mężczyzna opuszcza swój dom bardzo późnym wieczorem i zatrzymuje się przed dość podejrzanie wyglądającym budynkiem.  
Nie mają nakazu, więc Arthur po prostu wyciąga lornetkę i zamiera.  
Mijają kolejne minuty i Eames zaczyna się denerwować. Nie przywykł do ciszy. Intuicja podpowiada mu, że Arthur nie pozwoli mu słuchać radia. Byłoby to zresztą nierozsądne. Zaczyna więc stukać w deskę rozdzielczą i mężczyzna zerka na niego z dezaprobatą, a potem wraca do obserwowania okien.  
\- Wszędzie są żaluzje – odzywa się i wzdycha detektyw.  
Eames jest zaskoczony, że głos mężczyzny nie jest chropowaty od nieużywania go przez tak długi czas. Dzisiaj być może wypowiedział dwa zdania od rana, a mają przed sobą już wieczór.  
\- Dobre zabezpieczenie przed sąsiadami – potwierdza i zanim Arthur zacznie interesować się na powrót oknami, odchrząkuje. – Zawsze chciałeś zostać detektywem? – pyta, chociaż wie, że to jedno z najbardziej lamerskich pytań.  
Kąciki ust Arthura drgają lekko, gdy odkłada lornetkę.  
\- Mój ojciec był policjantem – mówi tylko mężczyzna.  
\- Pewnie jest dumny – ciągnie dalej Eames.  
Coś dziwnego przebiega po twarzy Arthura, ale mężczyzna szybko się opanowuje.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie żyje – odpowiada, a jego wzrok na chwilę staje się twardy.  
\- Przykro mi. Jak… - zaczyna Eames i urywa sugestywnie.  
\- Awantura domowa – mówi mężczyzna i nagle Eames wie, że rozmowa jest zakończona.

Narzeczony jest niewinny. Nie tylko nie zdradzał kobiety, ale wręcz na własną rękę zaczął szukać zabójcy. W wieczór, gdy go śledzili, pojechał do biura prywatnego detektywa, więc sprawa wydaje się wyjaśniona. Ariadne i Browning nie mają nic.  
Obie ofiary pracowały na różnych piętrach. Jadały w różnych miejscach. Nie łączyły ich żadne siłownie, dentyści, a nawet biblioteki. Wydawali się żyć w całkiem różnych światach i to jest najbardziej przerażające. Jedyne co wydaje się ich łączyć to posterunek i dziura w skroni dokonana tym samym narzędziem zbrodni, które zresztą nie zostało znalezione i intuicja zaczęła podpowiadać Eamesowi, że to wszystko skończy się źle.  
Browning wydaje się podzielać jego zdanie, bo zaczął przysiadać częściej nad papierami i pracował do późna, chyba uznając, że to naprawdę jego ostatnia sprawa. Dla świętego spokoju prześwietlają resztę spraw Fishera, ale to ślepy trop.  
Arthur przy bliższym poznaniu wydaje się tylko bardziej maszyną. Siada zawsze w tym samym miejscu i przyjeżdża do pracy o tej samej porze codziennie. Wypija kawę i miażdży w dłoniach małą żółtą karteczkę, którą zawsze znajduje na aktach. Eames początkowo sądzi, że to jego własne notatki, ale potem zauważa, że Arthur ma do tego notes. Obserwuje więc Ariadne, ale kobieta też nie zostawia niczego takiego swojemu partnerowi.  
W końcu pewnego dnia nie wytrzymuje i pyta.  
\- Kto zostawia ci notki, skarbie?  
Arthur wydaje się wytrącony z równowagi chyba po raz pierwszy. Nerwowo zagryza usta, a potem patrzy na niego lodowato.  
\- Nie twój interes – odpowiada i wraca do przerwanej pracy.  
I Eames nie byłby sobą, gdyby następnego dnia nie przyszedł parę minut wcześniej tylko po to, żeby dobrać się do akt Arthura.  
Niemal od razu wita go kilkanaście żółtych karteczek, na każdej teczce osobna, żeby były nie do przeoczenia.  
Ciota  
Odkłada dokumenty akurat wtedy, gdy Arthur wchodzi do środka, przepuszczając przed sobą Ariadne. Zerka na niego podejrzliwie i zajmuje swoje miejsce bez słowa. Wydaje się nieporuszony, co jest naprawdę irytujące, bo Eames od samego początku ich znajomości stara się zajść mu za skórę.

Kolejny raz zostają na kilka godzin w samochodzie, gdy śledzą koleżankę z pracy ofiary numer dwa. Podejrzana przez pewien czas spotykała się z Fisherem, więc przyjmują, że był może ten trop zaprowadzi ich trochę dalej. Eames czuje się gównianie, bo śledzą kobietę, która z nimi pracuje. To wydaje się jak szambo. Srają tam, gdzie pracują. To nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre. Nawet jeśli znajdą wśród swoich zabójcę, posterunek nigdy już nie będzie taki sam.  
Arthur wydaje się podzielać jego zdanie, bo siedzi bardziej sztywny niż zawsze. Nie był też zadowolony z rewelacji, które przyniósł im Browning. Kto pomyślałby, że stary Peter lepiej odnajdzie się wśród biurowych plotkar niż Ariadne.  
\- Kiedyś chciałem zostać aktorem – mówi Eames, żeby tylko przełamać ciszę.  
\- Byłbyś w tym dobry – odpowiada Arthur kompletnie go zaskakując. – Świetnie udajesz, że pracujesz – dodaje mężczyzna i czar pryska.

W połowie trzeciej posiadówy pod domem podejrzanej, odzywa się radio.  
\- Do wszystkich jednostek, strzelanina na rogu Park Row i Anna Street – mówi kobieta.  
\- Jesteśmy pięć minut drogi od… - zaczyna Eames, ale Arthur sięga już po gruszkę i włącza guzik.  
\- Tu detektywi Eames i Thomas. Będziemy w trzy minuty – odpowiada i zapala silnik. – Trzymaj się – dodaje i Eames nie wie czy być bardziej zdziwionym, że Arthur jako jeden z nielicznych zdaje sobie sprawę, że zwyczajowe 'Eames', którym się do niego zwracają wszyscy nie jest jego imieniem. Czy faktem, że zapina pasy na widok miny mężczyzny, czego naprawdę nigdy nie robi.  
Volvo wydaje się zawracać w miejscu i w tylnej szybie widać dym z lekko przytartych opon. Arthur prowadzi pewnie, chociaż nieustępliwie. O tej porze na ulicach nie ma aż takiego ruchu, ale mimo wszystko Eames jest pod wrażeniem, że faktycznie dojeżdżają pod klub nocny w dokładnie trzy minuty. Kiedy wyskakują na zewnątrz, jeden z policjantów leży w kałuży krwi. Pozostali są ostrzeliwani i chowają się za radiowozami. Arthur pochylony do ziemi podbiega do mężczyzny i odciąga go w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, a potem wychyla się zza samochodu i oddaje jeden bardzo przemyślany strzał. Słychać krzyk i ktoś upada zza kontenera na śmieci.  
Eames zajmuje w miarę dogodną pozycję i zerka na policjantów.  
\- Kto tu dowodzi? Czy są w środku zakładnicy? – pyta.  
Mężczyzna, ewidentnie z drogówki, spogląda na niego w kompletnym szoku.  
\- Sierżant Jackson – mówi w końcu, przekrzykując wszystkich. – Tajniacy mieli akcję, ale coś poszło nie tak. Nie żyją. W środku jest około pięciu osób uzbrojonych po zęby – dodaje mężczyzna i jego oczy nagle robią się wielkie jak spodki.  
Zanim Eames zdąża się odwrócił, słyszy pojedynczy strzał, a coś lepkiego i ciepłego oblewa cały jego kark. Już po minie policjanta wie, że to krew. Arthur przyklęka tymczasem z pistoletem wycelowanym w ich kierunku. Ktoś zaszedł ich od tyłu, ale detektyw jak zawsze okazał się czujny. Napastnik i kałasznikow leżą na asfalcie kilka kroków od niego.  
\- Trzech – odpowiada Eames i kucający obok niego glina patrzy na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. – Mówiłeś, że jest ich pięciu – przypomina. – Żyje ich trzech.  
Radiowozy mnożą się nagle odcinając kompletnie ruch na obu ulicach. Co jest bezsensowne, bo każdy kto słyszał strzały na pewno nie zbliży się do tego miejsca. Sanitariusze zabierają ze sobą rannych policjantów i Eames nie bez zaskoczenia dostrzega, że gangsterzy poszli po rozum do głowy, bo negocjator jest już w drodze.  
Arthur jakoś materializuje się koło niego i zerka sugestywnie na krew zastygłą na jego skórze.  
\- Oczekujesz podziękowań, skarbie? – prycha, ale wie, że mężczyzna prędzej zjadłby własny krawat. – Dobra, stawiam piwo dzisiaj po robocie, ale najpierw wracamy pod tamten cholerny dom. Może podejrzana nigdzie nie wychodziła – mruczy i wyciera kark wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Lubię twoją racjonalność – słyszy za sobą, ale nie reaguje.

Stara nie patrzeć na dłonie Arthura, gdy mężczyzna ściąga marynarkę i podwija rękawy koszuli. Nadgarstki mężczyzny są szczupłe, niemal kobiece i zastanawia się czy kochankowie Thomasa przykuwali lub przywiązywali go do łóżka.  
Jest cztery piwa za daleko i wie o tym, bo nie może oderwać wzroku od długich palców, które z wprawą obejmują kufel. A potem szkło styka się w wąskimi ustami i złoty napój zostaje…  
\- Dręczy mnie ta sprawa – mówi nagle Arthur przykuwając jego uwagę.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – potwierdza. – Albo to dwa oddzielne zabójstwa w co nie wierzę, albo coś nam umyka – dodaje i widzi kątem oka jak Arthur kiwa głową. – Jesteś zupełnie inny, gdy pozna się ciebie bliżej – ciągnie dalej i ma ochotę wysłać do Browninga smsa, że zarzuca sieć, gdy mężczyzna rumieni się odrobinę i nie patrzy mu w oczy.  
\- Mógłby powiedzieć to samo o tobie – odpowiada tylko Arthur.  
\- Ale nie powiesz? – droczy się Eames.  
\- Musiałbym cię bliżej poznać – odbija skrzętnie piłeczkę i uśmiecha się krzywo nad kuflem.  
Arthur ma dziwne poczucie humoru. Trudno go wyczuć – przeważnie jego zupełnie poważny ton jest nie do rozszyfrowania, ale Eames zaczyna dostrzegać, kiedy mężczyzna się po prostu droczy. Tak jak teraz, gdy unoszą się na granicy flirtu. Eames jest w tym dobry, nie raz już uwodził nieznajomych, by zaciągnąć ich do siebie chociaż na jedną noc. Nie ma z tym problemu, bo jego pełne usta obiecują wiele. Wie, że wygląd stanowi jego największy atut. Podobnie jak lekko brytyjski akcent, którego nie udało mu się przez lata wyzbyć.  
Arthur wydaje się początkowo odporny, ale już wcześniej napotkał pewne symptomy, które świadczyły o zainteresowaniu. To wtedy zaczął nazywać go 'skarbem', to wtedy też Arthur zaczął go ignorować.  
\- Coś stoi na przeszkodzie? – pyta Eames przybierając swój najlepszy uśmiech.  
Arthur nawet na niego nie zerka.  
\- Prócz tego, że jesteś dupkiem? – pyta retorycznie mężczyzna, a potem prycha. – Pracujemy ze sobą. Najpierw musimy dorwać tego… kimkolwiek jest, a potem… - urywa.  
\- Nie jesteśmy oficjalnie partnerami. Zresztą w życiu nikt nie podejrzewałby cię o nieprofesjonalne zachowanie – cmoka z przekonaniem i Arthur sztywnieje obok niego na stołku barowym.  
\- Powiedziałeś to, jakby to było obraźliwe – komentuje detektyw.  
Eames zaczyna bawić się serwetką. Jego paluchy są grube i niezgrabne, ale Arthur nie odrywa od nich wzroku. Wydaje się je pożerać, co tylko dodaje mu odwagi. Obaj są już nieźle wstawieni. Gdyby chciał to inaczej rozegrać, już dzisiaj mógłby mieć mężczyznę pod sobą, dyszącego i jęczącego. Może nagrałby nawet jak Arthur błaga o jego fiuta, ale to byłoby za łatwe.  
\- Jesteś dobrym detektywem – zaczyna i nie kłamie. Nie musi grać, bo to prawda. Nie można zarzucić Arthurowi nierzetelności. – Ale ile ty masz lat? – pyta retorycznie i mężczyzna spina się. – Jesteś po szkole, ledwo po akademii. Starzy wyjadacze nie zaakceptują cię dopóki – urywa, bo w zasadzie nie wie co Arthur musi jeszcze zrobić.  
\- Myślę, że to nie kwestia doświadczenia – wchodzi mu w słowo mężczyzna bawiąc się kuflem. – To raczej różnice międzywydziałowe. Wy upodabniacie się ludzi, których ścigacie. My staramy się możliwie od nich odróżniać. Wzbudzać zaufanie u rodzin ofiar, żeby wydobyć informacje – dodaje.  
Eames prycha.  
\- Twoja słoneczna osobowość musi działać cuda – mówi.  
\- Ariadne przesłuchuje ludzi – odpowiada Arthur bez żenady. – Znam swoje ograniczenia – dodaje niemrawo, jakby Eames poruszył delikatny temat i pewnie tak jest.  
\- Tak jak wtedy w chińskiej dzielnicy? – pyta zerkając niedowierzająco na Arthura, który wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Znam Lee – mówi zaskakując Eamesa kompletnie. – Wychowałem się dwie przecznice od jego restauracji.  
Eames wie, że się gapi, ale nie potrafi przestać. Wypija piwo do końca i macha do barmana po kolejne.  
\- Sądziłem, że jesteś jednym z tych dupków z dobrego domu. Syn senatora albo… - urywa, bo przypomina mu się, że Arthur wspominał raz o ojcu-policjancie. – Twoja matka pewnie nie jest zadowolona, że po śmierci ojca sam narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo – ciągnie i widzi, że mężczyzna sztywnieje.  
\- Twoi rodzice byli zadowoleni z tego kim jesteś? – pyta Arthur może odrobinę zbyt agresywnie, ale Eames jest zadowolony, bo mężczyzna nareszcie zaczyna okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje.  
\- Moi rodzice nie byli zadowoleni już w chwili, gdy wstąpiłem do akademii. Chociaż lepszy syn policjant, niż syn aktor. To stara angielska arystokracja – dodaje, chociaż nie musi.  
Arthur kiwa głową i zaczyna bębnic palcami o blat. W końcu bez ostrzeżenia odsuwa się od baru i schodzi z krzesła, zabierając marynarkę i płaszcz. Patrzy po raz ostatni na Eamesa i uśmiecha się kwaśno, czego Eames nie potrafi do końca rozszyfrować.  
\- Moja matka nie żyje – mówi tylko zamiast do widzenia i wychodzi.

ooo

Wszystko robi się dziwne potem. Browning codziennie przynosi mu nowe informacje o Arthurze. Ariadne jest wyjątkowo rozmowna i dzięki temu wie już jaką herbatę pija mężczyzna, a nawet u jakiego krawca zamawia swoje garnitury. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie wydaje się przydatna. Generalnie sprawa zaczyna się przeciągać, więc zwraca też uwagę na głupoty. Jak tygodniowy rozkład lunchu Arthura. Detektyw co dziennie zjada coś innego, ale przeważnie w każdy wtorek zamawia coś z kurczakiem, a czwartki są sałatkowymi dniami.  
Arthur bywa też bardzo często zdenerwowany. Drapie się wtedy po karku, ale nigdy nie dotyka włosów, które chociaż wydają się sztywne od żelu, w zasadzie są całkiem miłe w dotyku.  
Zabawne jest to, że wie, że Arthur też obserwuje niego. Brązowe tęczówki wędrują po jego barkach ilekroć obraca się plecami do wszystkich, gdy robi sobie kawę. Czuje ich ciężar i uśmiecha się lekko, bo to krążenie wokół siebie, ten specyficzny taniec jeszcze bardziej podkręca sytuację.  
Ariadne i Browning prześwietlają tymczasem przeszłość obu ofiar. Wydaje się to bezcelowe, bo nie mają nawet tych samych znajomych na facebooku i myspace. Dzieli ich dokładnie wszystko, a jedyne co łączy to miejsce pracy.  
\- Myślę, że Fisher podczas swojego urlopu miał własny projekt – mówi pewnego dnia Arthur i Ariadne spogląda na niego z zamyśleniem. – Co znaleziono u niego w mieszkaniu?  
\- Zwyczajowo nic szczególnego – odpowiada kobieta i nawet nie zerka do notatek.  
\- Na laptopie? – pyta dalej detektyw.  
\- Nic.  
\- Może miał dwa laptopy? – strzela Arthur i kobieta nagle zagryza wargi. – Coś nie tak? – pyta.  
Ariadne podchodzi do jednego z pudeł i wyjmuje dość sporą teczkę z wyciągami bankowymi.  
\- Miał spore obciążenie na koncie tuż po tym jak wystąpił o urlop – odpowiada kobieta, ale Browning prycha rozbawiony.  
\- Pudło – mówi Peter. – Fisher został postrzelony i na pewno kupił jakiś sprzęt do rehabilitacji albo coś w ten deseń.  
Arthur nie wydaje się jednak przekonany i spędzają kolejne dnie nad badaniem tego tropu. Co zabawniejsze, Thomas przestaje wzdrygać się przestraszony, gdy Eames siada o wiele za blisko niż powinien. To trochę przypomina oswajanie dzikiego zwierzęcia. Eames jednak jest cierpliwy i w końcu otrzymuje upragnioną nagrodę, gdy w piątkowe popołudnie Arthur zatrzymuje się w drzwiach biura tuż po tym jak Ariadne i Browning znikają w windzie.  
\- Masz ochotę na piwo? – pyta mężczyzna przełykając ślinę.

Nie docierają do baru. Praktycznie włamują się do mieszkania Arthura, które wygląda dokładnie tak jak Eames sobie wyobraża. Jest wyzbyte zdjęć rodzinnych, a jedyne, które wisi na ścianie przedstawia niezbyt młodą kobietę, która musi być matką Thomasa. Mniej więcej ta sama budowa ciała – kruchy kościec – i brązowe inteligentne oczy.  
Eames całuje mężczyznę brutalnie i nachalnie, spychając go do defensywy, ale Arthur wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko. Wręcz przeciwnie dyszy coraz głośniej i nawet jęczy, gdy Eames przesuwa dłonią po pewnie boleśnie już twardym członku mężczyzny, uwięzionym w spodniach.  
Arthur prowadzi ich do sypialni i padają na łóżko nie zwracając uwagi nawet na to, że ich zęby obijają się o siebie, a warga Eamesa zaczyna krwawić. Mężczyzna szarpie się z jego kurtką, a potem koszulką, żeby na koniec przyssać się do pierwszego z wielu tatuaży, które Eames ma na skórze. To nagłe uwielbienie wydaje się nierzeczywiste. Usta mężczyzny są wszędzie i to nie całkiem delikatne. Arthur ssie, gryzie, szarpie i liże. Zależnie od tego, co znajduje się w jego zasięgu i Eames ma cholerną ochotę po prostu bezpardonowo podstawić mu swojego penisa pod nos.  
Zamiast jednak tego, unieruchamia dłonie mężczyzny nad jego głową i pochyla się do całkiem słodkiego pocałunku, który kompletnie wybija Arthura z rytmu. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których tylko na moment pojawia się niedowierzanie, a potem miękną i topią się jak lód, którym do tej pory było spojrzenie Arthura.  
Coś się zmienia. Eames czuje to pod palcami, bo mężczyzna nie walczy z nim już i pozwala się rozebrać, pochłaniając go kompletnie wzrokiem. Eames sam ma ochotę napawać się widokiem, bo Arthur jest przyjemnie umięśniony. Nie przesadnie – bynajmniej. Jest zaskakująco szczupły, ale nie słaby, bynajmniej. Na lewej ręce wciąż widnieje zacienienie po niedawnym oparzeniu, ale reszta jego ciała wydaje się zaskakująco jasna. Gdzieniegdzie nawet za bardzo, bo dostrzega niewielkie blizny, które w kontakcie z językiem wydają się wyjątkowo przyjemną fakturą.  
Arthur unosi się na łokciach i spogląda na niego spod długich rzęs, prawie nieśmiało, a potem podciąga go wyżej. Są prawie tego samego wzrostu, więc gdy Eames całuje go i kładzie się w końcu na jego ciele, ich penisy ocierają się o siebie. Są przyjemnie splątani i korzystają z czasu, który daje im weekend.  
Krople preejakulatu sączą się z ich członków, gdy Eames w końcu – po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie – obejmuje je swoją wielką dłonią. Arthur chyba jęczy, ale wszystkie odgłosy są tłumione przez pocałunki, więc nie może być pewien. Czuje natomiast każde pchnięcie mężczyzny, więc porusza ręką coraz szybciej, samemu czując jak coś przyjemnie buduje się w dole jego brzucha.  
Nie czeka długo zanim dochodzą, Arthur gryząc go do krwi i on – prawie wciskając mniejsze ciało w materac.

Poranek nadchodzi niespodziewanie i Eames czuje na swojej twarzy promienie słońca. Ktoś leży w połowie na nim i mruczy przez sen, więc otwiera jedno oko, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno zobaczy Arthura. 'Łóżkowa fryzura' mężczyzny jest nawet lepszym dowodem jak spędzili noc niż malinki na jasnej skórze. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Eames jest wdzięczny, że mężczyzna nosi koszule i garnitury. Ślady na pewno nie znikną do poniedziałku. Nie jest to pierwszy kochanek, którego tak trwale naznaczył.  
Arthur budzi i przeciąga. Zerka na niego przelotnie, a potem kocim ruchem zsuwa się w dół, tak nisko, że trzyma teraz nos we włosach łonowych Eamesa. I ten właśnie ma zapytać co mężczyzna zamierza, gdy nagle czuje usta wokół swojego na wpółtwardego penisa. Jęczy, ale nie broni się. Byłby idiotą, gdyby odmówił. Przewraca się tylko na plecy i rozstawia szerzej nogi, żeby Arthur miał lepszy dostęp i więcej miejsca, co okazuje się kompletnie bezsensowne, bo mężczyzna ewidentnie wie co robi.  
Jego penis raz po raz znika w tych cholernie wąskich ustach i Eames nie może przestać wypychać bioder do przodu. Kilka razy prawie zadławia Arthura, ale mężczyzna nie przestaje, co trzeba mu oddać. Zamiast tego wbija palce w biodra Eamesa, przytrzymując je przy łóżku i pochyla się coraz niżej. Rytm jest teraz inny, niewystarczający, ale leniwie przyjemny. Poranne erekcje mają to do siebie, że wyskakują jak pajac z pudełka i równie trudno się z nimi uporać.  
Arthur jest z sześć lat od niego młodszy, ale na pewno miał już partnerów w jego wieku, bo cierpliwie obrabia jego członek, a potem ponosi się nagle i uśmiecha przebiegle, gdy Eames jęczy z powodu nagłej straty tego cholernego dobrego mokrego ciepła.  
\- Też chcę mieć coś z tego – mówi mężczyzna i Eames naprawdę obiecałby mu teraz złote góry, ale nie ma czasu, żeby odpowiedzieć, bo Arthur sięga do szafki obok łóżka i otwiera paczkę prezerwatyw.  
Wrolowuje na niego zabezpieczenie, a potem pokrywa swoje palce lubrykantem i sięga pomiędzy własne nogi.  
Jest cholerny ranek i do pokoju przez niezasłonięte rolety wpada dostatecznie tyle światła, żeby Eames widział dokładnie jak te cholernie długie cienkie palce znikają w dziurze Arthura. To wydaje się o wiele bardziej wyuzdane niż wszystko, co Eames robił do tej pory. Nagle uderza go, że to nie kwestia tego co robisz, ale z kim. I patrzy na Arthura – Świętego – Thomasa, który rozciąga się niespiesznie korzystając z tego, że dzisiaj nie idą do pracy.  
Ciało mężczyzny spina się nagle i Arthur zamyka oczy na tę krótką chwilę, a Eames uświadamia sobie, że Thomas ma tak długie i zwinne palce, że jest w stanie sam dosięgnąć swoją prostatę.  
Jęczy zanim zagryza usta i Arthur znowu spogląda na niego jednocześnie miękko i drapieżnie. Wyjmuje palce z siebie, a potem wdrapuje się na jego biodra i nakierowuje jego penis, opuszczając się nieznośnie powoli w dół. Wydaje się wiecznością czas, po którym jego uda i tyłek mężczyzny w końcu się dotykają, a Arthur zaczyna kręcić biodrami, przyzwyczajając się do jego wielkości.  
\- Jesteś idealny – szepcze mężczyzna, ale Eames wie, że to nie jest do końca komplement.  
Arthur nie prawi komplementów. On oznajmia oczywistości albo zgłasza swoje uwagi. Jest oszczędny w słowach, więc należy szanować i zapamiętywać wszystko co mówi. Bo to ma znaczenie.  
Eames szczypie sutki mężczyzny, bo to jedyna rzecz, którą może dosięgnąć. Wodzi palcami po bliznach, które wyglądają na nie takie znowu stare, ale Arthur łapie jego dłonie i umieszcza je na swoich biodrach, pozwalając mu znaleźć swój własny rytm, więc Eames wbija pięty w pościel i zaczyna wychodzić mu naprzeciw, gdy mężczyzna ujeżdża go spocony i już tak bardzo wrażliwy.  
Nie może przestać szczerzyć się jak głupi, gdy widzi jak błyszczą oczy Arthura i na ustach mężczyzny wykwita błogi uśmiech. Wytrąca go z równowagi, jego bezpiecznej skorupy każdym ruchem bioder, ale wie, że to nie wystarczy, więc obejmuje też dłonią penisa Arthura i zaczyna obciągać go wprost odwrotnie do pchnięć co daje zamierzony efekt.  
Arthur przyspiesza, a potem zwalnia, ale nie może zsynchronizować ruchu. Zaczyna doprowadzać go to do szaleństwa i nie zajmuje dużo czasu aż mężczyzna z jękiem dochodzi, dławiąc się własną śliną. Ze łzami w oczach od zbyt długo powstrzymywanego orgazmu. Eames nie pozwala mu upaść, osunąć się na pościel. Wbija się w niego jeszcze kilka razy i sam dochodzi czując się kompletnie bezwładnym.

\- I co się stało z twoją zasadą dotyczącą nie sypiania ze współpracownikami, kochanie? – pyta Eames, bo nie może się powstrzymać.  
Poza tym zrelaksowany Arthur leży teraz w połowie na nim i chyba nie zamierza się ruszyć.  
\- Ariadne uświadomiła mi, że nie łamię żadnego punktu w regulaminie – mówi mężczyzna i Eames może wyczuć wzruszenie ramion.  
\- Wydajecie się dość związani – komentuje Eames.  
Arthur znowu wzrusza ramionami, a potem zsuwa się z niego i obraca na bok tak, żeby mógł obserwować jego twarz.  
\- Ariadne jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym ufam – mówi cicho Thomas.  
Coś nieprzyjemnego osiada na dole żołądka Eamesa, ale on nie chce o tym myśleć.

Peter śmieje się jak opętany, gdy Eames wspomina mimochodem o tym, że przez cały weekend nie wstał z łóżka. Arthur zamówił jedzenie na wynos i w zasadzie Eames naprawdę dziwił się, że mężczyzna może jeszcze siedzieć. W zasadzie, gdy wychodził z mieszkania Thomasa wczesnym rankiem w poniedziałek, Arthur nawet nie drgnął. Sam nie bardzo miał ochotę się podnosić i dziwił się, że znalazł tyle siły.  
Kiedy jednak wchodzi do biura, Arthur wygląda tak jak każdego innego dnia. Nie chodzi dziwnie, chociaż powinien. Nie siada delikatnie, chociaż kurwa naprawdę powinien, bo Eames wie, co jego kutas robi z ludźmi.  
Coś jest jednak inne, bo po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli razem pracować, Arthur podnosi głowę znad akt i faktycznie zauważa go, gdy Eames wchodzi.

Trzecia ofiara pojawia się we wtorek. Jest nią ten sam policjant, który brał udział w strzelaninie kilka dni wcześniej i Eames nie bardzo wie czy jest w stanie zrozumieć cokolwiek. To kolejny człowiek z ich posterunku, ale kompletna płotka, która nie miała nigdy powodu, żeby wjeżdżać na wyższe piętra. Prasa nareszcie złapała trop i szaleje. Artykuły o mordercy policjantów krzyczą ze szpalt, a oni trafią na dywanik do obu swoich szefów.  
Saito i Cobb są straszni. Żaden nie podnosi głosu, ale cała ich czwórka wychodzi czując się naprawdę gównianie. Nie wiedzą kto dał cynk prasie, ale ewidentnie musiał to być ktoś z wewnątrz.  
Arthur szaleje i uspokaja się dopiero, gdy Eames kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Jeśli Ariadne cokolwiek zauważyła, milczy.  
Pierwszy raz od rozstania w poniedziałek, Arthur i on lądują ponownie w łóżku. Jest brutalnie, agresywnie i idealnie. Obaj padają na pościel i nie mogą oddychać przez chwilę, a potem Arthur opowiada mu o tym jak poznał Ariadne w sierocińcu.  
Każdy kolejny dzień mija podobnie aż nadchodzi kolejny weekend i Eames nie wraca do swojego mieszkania. Nie wysyła też żadnej żartobliwej wiadomości do Browninga.

Arthur wydaje się niemal łagodny, gdy opowiada o swoim dzieciństwie. Niemal tak młody jak w czasach, które opisuje. Sam fakt, że zawód i wszechobecna śmierć nie zabrała mu części niewinności sprawia, że Eames ma ochotę zastrzelić każdego, kto zbliży się do mężczyzny chociaż na krok.  
Jest też cholernie twardy, gdy chce. Nie narzeka i jest skryty. Eames wątpi, żeby Ariadne wiedziała o notkach, które ktoś podrzuca Arthurowi. Wątpi, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział.  
\- Jak to robisz, kochanie? – pyta pewnego wieczora, gdy leżą spleceni i spoceni.  
\- Co? – mruczy Arthur w jego ramię.  
\- Jak nie wariujesz – odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur zastyga na chwilę w jego ramionach, ale szybko rozluźnia się, jakby przypomniał sobie z kim rozmawia.  
\- Kwestia oddzielenia pracy od życia prywatnego – mówi i przykrywa ich kołdrą.  
Eames opowiada mu o babce, która uparła się, żeby nadać mu pierwsze imię po ich najstarszym antenacie i o tym jak był pośmiewiskiem w szkole. Streszcza mu historię każdego tatuażu na swoim ciele, a potem opowiada o pierwszym roku służby. O tym, że Peter nauczył go wszystkiego.

Browning zerka na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Eames ignoruje go. Ariadne wygrzebała z archiwum, że cała trójka brała udział kiedyś w balu policjanta i ofiara numer jeden i trzy zostały zlicytowane jako kawalerowie. Niestety ofiara numer dwa nie była osobą, która ich kupiła. Wciąż strzelają na ślepo i czują to.  
Arthur wibruje ze zdenerwowania. Nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale Eames zna go i wie. Widzi jak napinają się mięśnie barków mężczyzny. Że jego krawat nie jest zawiązany w standardowy sposób, ale węzłem windsorskim, co normalnie byłoby stratą czasu, ale Arthur łatwiej myśli, gdy jego palce mają coś do roboty.  
Widzi, że normalna bladość mężczyzny jest pogłębiona przez cienie pod powiekami. Nieznaczne, ale widoczne dla kogoś kto go zna.  
Ariadne krąży nerwowo po pokoju i zamiera na chwilę. Patrzą na nią z nadzieją, ale dziewczyna rusza ponownie w sobie znaną trasę.  
\- Dlaczego ten park? – pyta na głos Arthur i zostają z tym pytaniem.

Kiedy dzwoni jego telefon w środku nocy jest pewien, że ma to w nosie, ale wtedy odzywa się druga komórka i Arthur wyskakuje z łóżka, ściągając z siebie pościel. Mężczyzna odbiera drżącymi dłońmi i zamiera na chwilę.  
\- Zaraz będzie… - urywa i połyka końcówkę.  
Eames tymczasem zerka na wiadomość, którą wysłał mu Browning i wciąga spodnie. Nie mówią ani słowa przez całą drogę do parku. Arthur jest spięty i rozczochrany. Nie wydaje się jednak tym przejmować i to zaczyna przerażać Eamesa. Mężczyzna z nich wszystkich powinien być najspokojniejszy. Parkują i nikt nie mówi ani słowa, gdy wysiadają w środku nocy z jednego samochodu.  
Ariadne podbiega do nich, gdy tylko ich zauważa i prawie przewraca Arthura. Zamiast koronera i patologów u wejścia parku znajduje się karetka. To dobry znak.  
\- Nie możesz tam iść – mówi nagle Ariadne i Arthur sztywnieje w jej objęciach.  
\- Ari… - zaczyna dość dziwnym tonem.  
\- Arthur. Zrobisz to o co cię poproszę – dodaje dziewczyna, kompletnie go ignorując.  
\- Kto jest ofiarą? – pyta rzeczowo Arthur.  
Ariadne zagryza ust i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.  
\- Pojedziesz do Cobba i powiadomisz go, że Mal znajduje się w szpitalu w śpiączce. Nie chcę cię widzieć dzisiaj na miejscu zbrodni – oświadcza mu kobieta i z całej siły odpycha od karetki, do której jest właśnie niesiona ich naczelna posterunkowa patolog. – Posiedzisz z dziećmi, żeby Cobb mógł pojechać do szpitala – mówi dalej i Arthur zatrzymuje się w miejscu, przestając napierać.  
Jest o wiele bledszy niż zwykle, o ile to tylko możliwe. Wydaje się być w szoku, ale potulnie kiwa głową, a potem odwraca się na pięcie.  
\- Rano powiem ci wszystko – krzyczy jeszcze zanim Ariadne, a potem wraca na miejsce zbrodni.  
Eames patrzy w ślad za Arthurem, ale coś mówi mu, że nie jest mile widziany, więc podąża za kobietą. Zagajnik, gdzie Mal została znaleziona jest dobrze osłonięty gałęziami od ulicy. Nikt nie słyszał strzału, ale przebiegająca kobieta z psem dostrzegła torebkę i buty wystające na alejkę. Zadzwoniła na pogotowie niezwłocznie.  
Mal musiała walczyć, bo nie dostała kulki w skroń. Miała za to ranę postrzałową ramienia i uraz głowy. Napastnik najwyraźniej uderzył ją czymś ciężkim licząc, że kobieta wykrwawi się. W końcu kula tylko cudem minęła serce i aortę. Krwawienie i tak było dość znaczne. Do rana przy tej temperaturze na pewno byłaby ofiarą numer cztery, o czym Eames nie chce teraz myśleć.

ooo

Arthur wygląda zaskakująco dobrze o poranku. Kiedy wchodzą do biura, sączy już kawę i przegląda raporty medyczne, które ktoś dostarczył rano. Eames ma ochotę klepnąć go w ramię albo pocałować. Nie jest pewien. Za to Ariadne jest tą, która po prostu obejmuje mężczyznę i przez chwilę stykają się czołami.  
\- Przesłuchałem Cobba – mówi Arthur i dziewczyna spogląda na niego z naganą. – Prosił, żebym zrobił to ja – dodaje mężczyzna gwoli tłumaczenia i Eames naprawdę wie dlaczego Cobb chciał akurat Arthura. Rzetelny i obiektywny, człowiek, któremu nic nie umyka.  
\- Byłam rano w szpitalu. Mal jest po operacji. Nie wiedzą, kiedy się obudzi, ale musimy być przygotowani. Najprawdopodobniej nie widziała napastnika. Strzelono do niej od tyłu, co kompletnie nie pasuje do profilu naszego zabójcy, ale narzędzie zbrodni pozostaje to samo – mówi Ariadne. – Wydział patologii zwariował, zasypują nas wynikami jak szaleni. Próbują z próbek włosów określić co jeszcze łączyło ofiary, a co nam umyka – dodaje.  
Arthur siedzi sztywno na kanapie i spogląda tępo na akta. Eames zauważa, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie odrywa żółtych karteczek, ale nie chce dodatkowo irytować mężczyzny. Robi mu kawę, gdy Browning i Ariadne wychodzą, a Arthur nie podnosi nawet głowy.

To pierwsza noc, którą spędzają na śnie. Arthur nie mówi nic, a Eames wsłuchuje się w jego nierówny oddech. Ma ochotę spytać o Doma Cobba i Mal. Dlaczego Ariadne wysłała go do pilnowania dzieci, ale wydaje mu się to nie na miejscu.  
Sytuacja jest już dostatecznie nerwowa bez jego wścibstwa.

Mal się nie budzi. Lekarze są pewni, że to już nie jest śpiączka wywołana lekami i kobieta musi teraz sama zawalczyć o życie. Patologia i kryminalni szaleją. Prasa nie daje im spokoju. Saito odciął całe ich piętro, żeby nikt nie wynosił informacji, ale one i tak jakoś prześlizgują się do gazet. Eames nie wie co robić, bo przeważnie, gdy gangi podskakiwały, wiedzieli kto jest za co odpowiedzialny. Nieświadomość paradoksalnie jest najbardziej irytująca.  
Arthur pod koniec tygodnia wydaje się dochodzić do siebie, bo odzywa się coraz częściej na spotkaniach, chociaż Eames ma ochotę skręcić mu kark, ilekroć mężczyzna używa znienawidzonego terminu 'ofiara'. Jest na wskroś profesjonalny, wyzuty z emocji, co tak kontrastuje z ciepłym Arthurem, którego poznał.  
\- To ktoś wewnątrz – mówi w końcu pewnego dnia mężczyzna, kompletnie ich zaskakując.  
\- Policjant?! – dziwi się Ariadne.  
\- Wie co robimy i gdzie szukamy. Zna nasze procedury. Wie jak wymykać się schematom i przede wszystkim praca jest jedynym kluczem – tłumaczy cicho Arthur.  
Eames nie wyobraża sobie takiej sytuacji, ale nie może zaprzeczyć chłodnej logice mężczyzny. Mimowolnie zerka przez szybę na pracujących kolegów i zagryza usta.

Rozmawiają z Saito. Cobb jest na zwolnieniu. Prawie nie opuszcza łóżka żony. Kapitan zgadza się na przeprowadzenie śledztwa wewnętrznego. Nie robią tego jednak otwarcie, żeby nie wystraszyć potencjalnych podejrzanych. Ariadne wkrada się w łaski urzędniczek, które zajmują się księgowością i administracją, ale nie przynosi to żadnych rezultatów.  
\- To musi być ktoś, kto ma dostęp do naszych akt – dodaje Arthur i po raz pierwszy od tygodnia zdejmuje te cholerne homofobiczne notki z dokumentów. Eames ma ochotę zapiać z zachwytu, ale mężczyzna nie wyrzuca ich do kosza. Zamiast tego gapi się na nie i marszczy brwi. – Ofiara numer cztery wybudziła się? – pyta mimochodem i Ariadne drętwieje.  
\- Nie byłeś u Mal? – dziwi się dziewczyna, a Eames nagle ma dość.  
Podrywa się na nogi i uderza Arthura w twarz. Czuje na sobie dłonie Browninga, odciągające go od mężczyzny, który teraz spogląda na niego w szoku.  
\- Nazywaj ich po imieniu, bo stajesz się bezduszną karykaturą samego siebie! – warczy i wie, że wszyscy się gapią, ale nie obchodzi go to, bo Arthur jest nagle na nogach i wygląda na naprawdę wściekłego. Jakby już dawno przekroczył granicę opanowania.  
\- Myślisz, że dla mnie to jest proste?! – krzyczy Thomas. – Myślisz, że ich nie znałem?! – wrzeszczy ile sił w płucach. – Robert, Janine, Russel i Mal! – krzyczy i zamiera. – Rany boskie – powtarza o wiele ciszej i patrzy na Ariadne wielkimi jak spodki oczami.  
\- Co? – pyta kobieta.  
\- Znam ich. Ja ich znam wszystkich – mówi zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Jestem punktem wspólnym – dodaje i wyciąga szybko broń, co trochę szokuje Eamesa dopóki nie czuje lufy na karku.  
Browning wyciąga zza paska jego pistolet i odrzuca go poza zasięg ruchu.  
\- Ty ich zabiłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Arthur.  
\- Peter? – dołącza się Eames, bo to wszystko nagle jest bez sensu.  
\- Trochę ci zajęło zanim do tego doszedłeś. Po gwieździe trzeciego piętra spodziewałem się czegoś więcej – mówi mężczyzna, a potem pociąga Eamesa za sobą na zewnątrz. – Jeśli ktokolwiek sięgnie po broń, zabiję go – dodaje i całe piętro zamiera.  
Eames widzi, że Arthur nie opuszcza swojego pistoletu i powoli za nimi podąża. Sam jest sparaliżowany i wie, że to nie skończy się dobrze.  
\- Żadnych numerów, Eames. Pamiętaj, że to ja cię wyszkoliłem – mówi Peter na tyle głośno, że na pewno wszyscy go słyszą. Kieruje się w stronę wind w żółwim tempie.  
Eames nie wie jaki Browning ma plan, ale jedno pytanie wciąż nie daje mu spokoju.  
\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego – mówi nagle Peter.  
Arthur obserwuje się uważnie, a jego dłonie nie drgają, gdy mierzy do mężczyzny.  
\- Puść go, a postaramy się o uczciwy proces – obiecuje Thomas i Peter prycha rozbawiony.  
\- Znam wszystkie te sztuczki i nie chcę procesu – odpowiada Browning. – Chcę się prawdy – dodaje i konsternacja pojawia się na twarzy Arthura. – Nie wiesz o czym mówię? – pyta retorycznie. – Mówię o pewnym małym gnojku, który kłamał na swoim procesie. Gnojku, który zabił własnego ojca – dodaje i Arthur nagle blednie. Drżenie ręki jest minimalne, ale zauważalne i Browning zaczyna się śmiać. – Teraz wróciła ci pamięć? – pyta.  
\- Czego chcesz? – Arthur zatrzymuje się, gdy Browning przestaje cofać się do windy.  
Stoją od siebie w niewielkim oddaleniu, ale Eames nie potrafi nic wyczytać z twarzy mężczyzny. Jest boleśnie świadom, że dziesiątki par oczy właśnie obserwują całą scenę, ale nikt nawet nie sięga po broń. Peter jest strzelcem wyborowym.  
\- Chcę prawdy – powtarza Browning. – Powiedz, że kłamałeś na procesie – mówi.  
Arthur zwleka, połyka głośno ślinę i milczy.  
\- No dalej Arthur. Zabiłem dziewczynę, która pomogła wynająć ci mieszkanie. Byłego kochanka, ojca przyjaciela z akademii, a twoja przyszywana matka walczy o życie. Miałem użyć małej, ale odkąd sypiasz z Eamesem wydawał mi się bardziej poręczny – ciągnie Peter i Eames naprawdę nie może w to uwierzyć. Lufa przy jego skroni jest nieprzyjemnie zimna i naciska tam mocno, że niemal kaleczy skórę. – Jeśli myślisz, że jego nie zabiję, mylisz się. Masz trzy sekundy – dodaje i już ma zacząć liczyć, gdy w całej tej nowopowstałej ciszy rozbrzmiewa głos Arthura.  
\- Kłamałem na procesie – mówił mężczyzna drżącym głosem i Eames przełyka głośno ślinę.  
\- Powiedz teraz przy wszystkich kto zabił twojego tatusia. Policjanta z nienagannym przebiegiem służby – ciągnie dalej Browning i żołądek podjeżdża pod gardło Eamesa, gdy widzi minę Arthura.  
\- Ja – odzywa się ponownie mężczyzna.  
\- Kontynuuj – prosi z pozorną uprzejmością Browning.  
\- Nie wiem co chcesz jeszcze, żebym powiedział – odpowiada Arthur.  
To chyba nie jest coś czego Peter się spodziewa, bo Eames słyszy dość specyficzny dźwięk, który oznacza, że naciska na spust się zwiększa. Oczy Arthura otwierają się szeroko i mężczyzna krzyczy głośno i wyraźnie.  
\- Czekaj!  
\- Teraz lepiej – śmieje się Browning. – Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że wymusiłem zeznanie – żartuje. – Interesuje mnie tylko prawda. I jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, Arthurze. Możesz się nam zwierzyć – dodaje i Eames zerka na sparaliżowanych szokiem i strachem kolegów. Połowa z nich pewnie nie do końca wierzy w to co widzi.  
\- Miałem siedemnaście lat, gdy go zabiłem – podejmuje z ewidentnym trudem Arthur. Przełyka ciężko ślinę i zagryza wargi, ale kontynuuje. – Pchnął moją matkę tak mocno, że uderzyła głową w stolik i upadła nieprzytomna. Byłem pewien, że skręcił jej kark – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna, a jego ręka trzęsie się coraz bardziej.  
\- Wypadek, ty mały zasrańcu – warczy Browning. – Twój ojciec był chodzącą oazą spokoju – dodaje.  
\- Bił mnie. Bił mnie odkąd się zorientował, że jestem gejem. Na długo zanim sam sobie zdałem z tego sprawę – dodaje szybko Arthur.  
\- To, że mężczyzna chce mieć normalnego syna chyba nie jest jego winą – odpiera Peter. – Ale i tak wiem, że kłamiesz. Coś takiego nie byłoby niezauważone.  
\- Dlatego tłukł mnie w wakacje, w święta i ferie, żeby siniaki zeszły aż znowu pójdę do szkoły – odpowiada słabo Arthur i Eames zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna powoli ponownie zamyka się w swoim własnym koszmarze. – Nienawidziłem przerw – ciągnie dalej. – Dlatego miałem tak wysokie stopnie. Olimpiady odbywały się w ferie. Na święta zapraszano mnie na sympozja. Szkoła sponsorowała kolonie – dodaje.  
\- Znałem Henry'ego piętnaście lat. Łżesz smarkaczu, tak jak kłamałeś na procesie. Nie wymigasz się. Zmieniałeś dwa razy zeznania. Jak to wyjaśnisz? – pyta Browning.  
Arthur blednie nieznacznie i kropla potu spływa po jego czole.  
\- Lekarze powiedzieli, że moja matka wyjdzie ze śpiączki. Że jest szansa – mówi tak cicho, że Eames ledwo go słyszy. – Nie chciałem, żeby wiedziała jak długo ojciec mnie bił. Nie wiedziała – urywa i przełyka głośno ślinę.  
Browning zaczyna trząść się ze śmiechu i do Eamesa dociera, że mężczyzna musi być szalony. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. A usprawiedliwienia nie zamierza nawet szukać. Peter rechocze tak głośno, że jego śmiech odbija się od ścian. W końcu jednak poprawia chwyt i prycha.  
\- Jesteś świetnym aktorem – zaczyna z pogardą. – Prawie ci uwierzyłem. Nie jestem jednak tak głupi jak reszta. Nie nabiorę się na bajeczkę o prześladowaniu. Nie masz blizn, żadnych śladów. Nikt nigdy nic nie słyszał i nie wiedział. Poza tym pamiętam jak twój ojciec opowiadał o tobie. Żmija wychowana na własnej piersi. Masz oczy mordercy i psychopaty Arthurze. Wiem, kiedy takie widzę – dodaje Browning. – Jesteś też tak świetnym aktorem jak Eames. Może nawet lepszym – ciągnie dalej i Eames nagle sztywnieje. – Dałeś się tak łatwo omotać, że aż żal było patrzeć jak łatwy jesteś.  
Arthur patrzy na nich skonfundowany nagle, ale Browning kontynuuje dalej.  
\- Eames chciał ci dać nauczkę. Uwieść i ośmieszyć. Przyznam, że połowa wydziału rechotała na myśl o tobie błagającym o fiuta – dodaje Peter i Eames ma nagle ochotę, żeby mężczyzna zastrzelił go tu i teraz, bo Arthur ma w oczach kompletną pustkę.  
Twarz Thomasa staje się nagle kompletnie obojętna, ale Browning kontynuuje, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- I te zwierzenia. Jesteś tak naiwny – prycha Peter. – Chyba mamy nawet gdzieś jakiś filmik, no nie? – kłamie Browning i potrząsa Eamesem. – Więc chyba nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, gdy zabije twojego kolejnego kochanka? Jeśli sprawi ci to ulgę to Eames w zasadzie wszystkich traktuje jak jednorazowe pieprzenie – dodaje i Eames nie może przestać patrzeć na Arthura.  
Tego samego, który teraz gapi się tępo na nich i zdaje się nie oddychać. Nie wie za bardzo co dzieje się dalej, bo Browning odchyla się trochę, żeby wygodniej było strzelić. I Eames faktycznie słyszy wystrzał, ale nie czuje bólu. Zamiast tego Peter upada do tyłu ciągnąc go za sobą, ale nie na tyle szybko, żeby Eames nie zauważył, że strzelcem był Arthur.  
Nagle wszyscy ruszają się ze swoich miejsc. Ktoś dzwoni na pogotowie. Ktoś inny podnosi go, a Eames nigdzie nie może dostrzec Arthura. Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się przedrzeć przez tłum, widzi mężczyznę jak ten wchodzi do windy wciąż w połowicznym szoku, a drzwi zamykają się zanim Eames zdąża powiedzieć chociaż słowo.

Ariadne ignoruje go. Arthur ma dwutygodniowy urlop. Eames zresztą też, ale nie potrafi wysiedzieć w mieszkaniu. Nie sypiał w nim przez kilkanaście dni i teraz wydaje się obce. Plącze się pod drzwiami Arthura, ale ten nie otwiera. Krzyczy aż sąsiedzi grożą, że wezwą policję. Dopiero wtedy odchodzi. Trafia jednak na trzecie piętro, gdzie kryminalni patrzą na niego wilkiem.  
Ariadne udaje, że go nie zna. Cobb również jest na urlopie. Ma ochotę pojechać do szpitala, ale nie wie czego się boi. Że zastanie tam Arthura. Że nie zastanie tam Arthura.  
Mal podobno odzyskuje przytomność. Zgodnie z tym, co Ariadne powiedziała wcześniej nie widziała napastnika. Nie jest jednak zaskoczona, gdy słyszy o tym, że Browning był zabójcą. To on zwabił ją osobiście do parku dając jej cynk o kolejnej ofierze.  
Arthur w końcu pojawia się w swoim biurze. Cobb towarzyszy mu i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, której mężczyzna nie odtrąca. Eames znajduje w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni artykuły dotyczące śmierci rodziców Arthura i faktu, że sąsiedzi; Mallorie i Dominic Cobb zaopiekowali się małoletnim zanim odesłano go do sierocińca. Oni też w dwa miesiące później zgłosili wniosek, że chcą być dla Arthura rodziną zastępczą.  
Thomas spędził u nich ponad rok.  
Eames wjeżdża windą na piętro i jest witany krzywymi spojrzeniami. Arthur siedzi do niego tyłem i przegląda jakieś papiery. Pochodzi z sercem w gardle, bo tysiące razy wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę i na koniec nie potrafi się na nią zdobyć. Ma białą plamę i drżą mu ręce. Ktoś nagle staje na jego drodze i czuje uderzenie, które kompletnie wypompowuje mu powietrze z płuc.  
\- Wypierdalaj skurwysynu – syczy Ariadne, wpychając go w jakiś boczny korytarz.  
Eames łapie ją i unieruchamia.  
\- Teraz się znamy? – pyta nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Kobieta zapewne żałuje, że nie potrafi zabijać wzrokiem.  
\- Wynoś się. Już się zabawiłeś – mówi dziewczyna i Eames przygryza wargi.  
\- Chciałem go przeprosić – informuje ją.  
\- Chciałeś go przeprosić, żeby lepiej się poczuć. On tego nie potrzebuje - odpowiada Ariadne.  
Eames przygryza wargi, bo naprawdę nie ma ochoty tłumaczyć się przed przyjaciółką Arthura. To nie jej sprawa. Puszcza jej dłonie i odchodzi, ale Arthura nie ma już przy jego biurku. Mężczyzna zamiast tego stoi koło ekspresu do kawy i Eames zamiera, bo światło wpadające przez okno oświetla profil mężczyzny i jeśli to co widzi nie jest poezją, nie wie co nią jest.  
Arthur, jakby czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje odrywa głowę od kubka i patrzy prosto na niego. Obojętnie i beznamiętnie. Eames spodziewał się raczej nienawiści. Może nawet tego, że mężczyzna będzie salwował się ucieczką. Eames zrobiłby właśnie tak.  
Arthur jednak stoi i nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, co jest tylko bardziej irytujące. Eames czuje, że bez udziału woli jego nogi poruszają się i staje przed mężczyzną kompletnie ogłupiały.  
\- Cześć – wita się słabo.  
\- Panie Eames – odpowiada Arthur i marszczy brwi, gdy Ariadne staje pomiędzy nimi. – To nie jest konieczne. Niech powie co ma do powiedzenia inaczej będzie nam utrudniał pracę – tłumaczy beznamiętnym tonem i Eames czuje, jakby miał w żołądku tonę kamieni.  
\- Wyjdziesz ze mną na kolację? – pyta i nie wie skąd to się wzięło, bo miał zacząć od przepraszam, ale słowa wydają się teraz jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane niż przedtem.  
Arthur spogląda na niego bez wyrazu.  
\- Nie – odpowiada krótko i wraca do mieszania kawy.  
Chce go nawet wyminąć, ale Eames łapie go za ramię. Nie trudno jest zauważyć, że wszyscy wokół gapią się na niego z otwartą wrogością. Plotki rozeszły się w tempie błyskawicy. Najbardziej komentowano szlachetność Arthura, który strzelił do Browninga, gdy tylko miał okazję. Ratując Eamesa.  
\- Proszę – próbuje jeszcze raz.  
Arthur bardzo powoli odciąga jego palce, ale w końcu udaje mu się uwolnić.  
\- Nie – powtarza.  
Eames widzi jak Cobb otwiera drzwi i patrzy na niego nieprzychylnie, ale nadal milczy. Ariadne tymczasem przymierza się chyba znowu do tego, żeby go uderzyć, bo podchodzi bliżej. Eames wie, że nie ma wiele czasu, więc nie zamierza go marnować.  
Podbiega do Arthura i łapie go za ramiona, zmusza, żeby spojrzał na niego.  
\- Chcę ci tylko wytłumaczyć, że to co mówił Browning nie było prawdą. Znaczy było – mówi szybko. – Zaczęło się od tego, że mnie wkurzałeś, ale… - urywa. – Chcę ci wszystko powiedzieć przy kolacji. Przy spacerze w parku. Cokolwiek. Twój wybór – dodaje z nadzieją.  
\- Mój wybór brzmi: nie – odpowiada spokojnie Arthur.  
\- Chodzi o to co zrobiłeś dla mnie? Że odkryłeś się publicznie? Wiem, że tego nie lubisz. Nikt tego nie lubi – ciągnie dalej Eames i wie, że się plącze. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że to co powiedział Browning to wszystko prawda. Nikt nie wiedział, że się z tobą spotykam – mówi.  
\- Nie spotykaliśmy się. Pieprzyliśmy – poprawia go sucho Arthur i rozgląda się nerwowo wokół.  
Znowu są na otwartej przestrzeni jak tydzień temu i wszyscy się im przysłuchują.  
\- Chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać. Proszę – mówi bardzo wyraźnie i z naciskiem, ale wyraz twarzy Arthura nie zmienia się ani o jotę.  
Czuje się tak, jakby wrócili do sytuacji sprzed sprawy. A nawet wcześniej, bo wtedy nawet Arthur chociaż wydawał się czasami nim zirytowany. Teraz zdaje się go nie zauważać, a to boli. Tak po prostu.  
\- Nie – odpowiada po raz trzeci albo czwarty, ale Eames nie należy do ludzi, którzy łatwo odpuszczają.  
\- Kocham cię – mówi i wie, że jego warga drży. – Albo jestem zakochany – prostuje. – Nie wiem. Niczego nie wiem. Nie chcę spać sam. Nie chcę wracać do pustego mieszkania. Nie chcę jeść kolacji bez ciebie i budzić się bez ciebie. Nie chcę bez ciebie oglądać telewizji i chcę powiedzieć ci jak mam naprawdę na imię, żebyś mógł się ze mnie śmiać i, żeby w kącikach twoich oczu robiły się te małe siatki zmarszczek – ciągnie i nie przerywa nawet, gdy Arthur chce coś powiedzieć. – Będę tutaj przychodził codziennie. Przynosił ci kwiaty, twoją ulubioną kawę i kurczaka we wtorek. Sałatę w czwartek. Wiązał ci krawat i irytował, jeśli będziesz tego chciał. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, bo wiem, że proszę o wiele. Chcę drugą szansę – dodaje i robi wreszcie dłuższą przerwę, bo musi wziąć głębszy oddech.  
Czuje na sobie wzrok tak wielu osób, że prawie załamują się pod nim kolana. Ale to Arthur patrzy na niego najdziwniej. Jeśli nie znałby mężczyzny pomyślałby, że to strach, ale przecież to niemożliwe, bo Arthur nie moi się nikogo i niczego… A potem dociera do niego, że jest pieprzonym Eamesem, a to już oznacza, że gówno wie o otaczającym go świecie i ściska mocniej ramiona mężczyzny.  
\- Znajdę fiuta, który codziennie podkłada ci te karteczki i zmuszę go, żeby zjadł każdą – mówi pospiesznie. – Dorwę go i przeprosi. Kupię ci zestaw podkładek pod kubki i może nawet zacznę ich używać, ale tego nie mogę obiecać. Nie mogę obiecać, że będę idealny tak jak ty, ale będę się starał, bo wiem, że spieprzyłem jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, która miała sens – bierze głębszy wdech. - I nie pozwolę ci się bać, a przynajmniej nie bać samemu, bo wiem, że to przeze mnie – kończy i zagryza wargi, bo Arthur spogląda teraz na niego w kompletnym szoku.  
Nie wie czy to dobrze czy źle, ale Ariadne chyba nie oddycha. Trwają tak w bezruchu i Eames czuje serce w żołądku. W uszach szumi mu tylko krew, więc przełyka głośno ślinę, żeby pozbyć się tego dźwięku.  
\- Kochanie? – pyta i nie wie czy mu wolno. Czy nie jest zbyt natarczywy, ale Arthur nagle łagodnieje na jego oczach, chociaż nie uśmiecha się. Ale nie musi. To w jego wykonaniu jest prawie uśmiech.  
Eames też się odpręża nieznacznie, ale wciąż czeka na swoją odpowiedź.  
\- Dobrze – mówi w końcu Arthur.  
Ariadne wypuszcza powstrzymywane powietrze i odchrząkuje, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.  
\- I dobrze, bo to brzmiało jak pieprzone oświadczyny – komentuje dziewczyna.  
Arthur jednak spogląda na niego ostrożnie i Eames zaczyna nienawidzić siebie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Mam na imię Adalynn Eames – mówi i widzi zaskoczenie na twarzy Arthura. – Przez dwa 'n'. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć – dodaje i przełyka nerwowo ślinę.  
Coś mówi mu, że nareszcie zrobił coś dobrze, bo Arthur całuje go w kącik ust.


End file.
